galaxy314fandomcom-20200214-history
United States Space Force
The United States Space Force was created directly after the Earth's first encounter with the unfriendly worlds of Delsos and Casadra as a means of protecting the planet from off-world threats. Though it is a branch of the United States of The Americas' military, it functions as a planetary protection force, and many non-Americans serve in the force. History The Space Force saw very little action in its early years. There was relative peace in the galaxy, so the Space Force acted as a police force for the solar system, stopping space-pirates, protecting temporary mining colonies and doing small reconnaissance missions if they were lucky. All that changed in the year 3025, however. When The Galactic War broke out, the Space Force was instantly needed. The force assisted in creating a defensive blockade surrounding Alveena, and they were also fairly successful in the defense of the Hipacra system, however they failed to protect Earth's allies Anaka and Hyporix. Branches and Ranks In the Space Force, there are several different branches. The largest branch is the General Infantry. This consists of ground troops, pilots, engineers and gunners. The ground troops are used for operations on the ground as well as for defending flagships when being boarded. The pilots fly drop-ships in order to ferry ground troops between planets and flagships. Pilots also fly star-fighters in order to engage in combat with enemy pilots. Engineers are used to keep the flagships in order and the gunners are used to fire heavy artillery, usually in ship-to-ship combat. The lowest ranking of this division is Private, followed by Private First Class and then Corporal. A Sergeant commands a squad of generally five to nine men, and he in turn answers to a Lieutenant. Above the Lieutenant is the Captain,who commands a company of about one hundred men. The Captains answer to a Commander, who is generally in charge of a Guardian-Class Ship. The Commanders answer to a Major, who will either have his own Guardian-Class Ship or will serve an Admiral on a Command Ship. The three Admirals all answer to the Grand Admiral of the Fleet. The second branch is Special Operations. These task-forces carry out critically important missions and answer directly to an Admiral or the Grand Admiral, thus the Sergeant of a Special Ops squad outranks even Commanders. A special Operations squad is small, usually no more than five people. It typically consists of a wide variety of people with varying specialties and skill-sets, not always combat related. An example of this is Jack Thorgrim, who was hired to Sergeant John Smith's Special Ops squad despite being very unfamiliar with firearms. The third branch is the commando squads. A commando squad consists of about ten to fifteen people, each one expertly trained in martial arts, firearms and other forms of combat. When needed, these commando squads are assigned to a Commander by the regional Major or Admiral, thus they have no permanent superiors. They simply move from one battalion to another, as needed. A commando squad is controlled by a Squad Leader. Two Team Leaders report to him, and each Team Leader is responsible for a fire team, consisting of about four or five men.